At the Beginning
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: COMPLETE! At the end of the final battle, Six individuals think over where they are and how they got there. HPLL, DMGW, RWHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill, none of them are mine.

Summary: A songfic to "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and DonnaLewis. At the end of the final battle, six individuals think over where they are and how they got there. HP/LL, RW/HG, DM/GW.

AT THE BEGINNING  
by: JnnLuvsU

There were bodies everywhere. The field was covered with them. Carefully making his way through the bloodied field was a young man, aged far beyond his 22 years. In his right hand a wand was loosely gripped, while his left hand clenched his right shoulder, attempting to stop the blood flow. Tears rolled down his cheeks unchecked at the death and destruction before him. His clothes were badly torn as if he had been beaten, and his face and arms were covered with cuts. Coming to a stop before one body, he shoved his wand into his pocket and dropped to his knees. Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he gripped the hand of Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" he cried, knowing it was to late for the other man, wondering how many more of his friends he would find this way. Reaching up, he gently closed his fallen friend's eyes. Taking the man's wand still clutched tightly in his hand, he tucked it into his jeans, and stood up, dreading what he might find.

The taking of the wands had started when Voldemort began to mutilate bodies beyond recognition. Mr. Ollivander did indeed remember every wand he had ever sold, and it was through this practice that they were able to tell exactly who had died.

After a few more minutes of searching and a few more wands collected, the young man's eyes were drawn to the striking hair of another friend, one he had hoped to find alive, and he rushed to the other man's side. Reaching out a hand, he sighed with relief when he found a pulse.

"Malfoy," he said, shaking the other man gently.

Draco Malfoy felt his senses returning to him, and he opened his eyes, "Potter," he said, happy to see the other man alive.

_We were strangers_

Harry stood up and reached out a hand and helped Draco to his feet, "We need to find Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione."

Draco nodded, surprised at how much his life had changed in the past five years. He had been 17 when he had left his father's house forever and then later asked to join to the Order. Since that day, his life had been challenging, but he had proven himself invaluable.

"Voldemort?" Draco asked, as they began to search for their loved ones.

_Starting out on a journey_

"Dead." Harry stated, "but he took a lot of us with him. So far I've collected Tonks', Zabini's, Colin's, Cho's, and Neville's wands. For the past seven years the Order had been fighting relentlessly against Voldemort and his supporters, and this day they had finally gained victory.

Many loved ones had been lost along the way, including Arthur, Bill, and Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Amos Diggory, Remus Lupin, Dennis Creevy, Pansy Parkinson, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. The first big shock had come in Harry and Draco's 7th year at Hogwarts. They would never forget the day that Luna found Severus Snape's mutilated body near the forbidden forest. Harry could still hear her scream.

That was the day that everything changed. Voldemort had been particularly upset to find out that he had been betrayed by one of his followers, and had begun stepping up his attacks. That was also the day that Draco had decided that he wanted to fight against Voldemort and not with him. And that was the day that Harry found Luna.

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

Draco took a deep breath, "Have you seen my father?" he asked, not knowing how this question would go over. He still felt as if he needed to prove himself to Potter and was afraid that this would cast suspicions on him, but he had to know.

Harry sighed, and looked at his feet. He had known that Draco was going to ask that. Looking at the other man, Harry pulled a sleek, well-kept wand out of his pocket and handed it to Draco.

Draco stared at the wand in his hands. After all the lies, all the hurt, and even after his father had stopped talking to him, Draco had still loved him. He was still his father. He looked into Harry's eyes, tears glistening in them, "Thank you, Harry," he whispered.

Harry nodded knowingly, "Your father was not a nice man, but he was still your father. I understand. If the situation was reversed, I would have wanted to know, too."

_Now here we are_

Draco nodded, and then something caught his eye. Someone was walking slowly through the mist towards them. Bringing his wand up just in case, he sighed with relief as he recognized the person that limped toward them. She looked badly hurt, and Draco turned to Harry, only to find that the other man had already broken into a run towards the woman.

Harry hadn't even consciously recognized the woman before he found himself running full speed in her direction. Catching her in a huge hug, he clung to her, "Luna, thank God," he said, holding her close.

It was only at her cry of pain that he loosened his grip, "Oh, Gods, love, I'm sorry," he said, and sat her on the ground. Her leg was badly cut, as was one of her arms. However, he was pleased to see that she was still the same old Luna; her wand was behind her left ear, and she still had her necklace of bottle caps around her neck.

"Are you ok?" she asked, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

He leaned in to her touch and closed his eyes. Covering her hand with his, he sighed, "I am now. I was terrified that I was going to find you dead."

_I'm suddenly standing_

"Me, too," she said, pulling him into a hug.

Harry gently kissed the top of her head thanking heaven for the fact that she was ok and in one piece, "I love you, Luna," he whispered, "I don't think I could have stood losing you."

"I love you, too, Harry," Luna said, as Draco came up to them. Together, Harry and Draco helped her stand up.

_At the beginning with you_

Once on her feet, Luna held up a tattered bag with quite a few wands in it, "I've been collecting. Professor McGonagall, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil, Euan Abercrombie, and Charlie Weasley were among the ones that I found.

"But you didn't find Ginny, Ron, or Hermione?" Draco asked.

Luna shook her head, and Harry wrapped his arm around her waist to help her walk. While they continued their search, he thought of the fateful day he found Luna.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

It was five years ago. Christmas, in the middle of Harry's 7th year. He had stayed behind at Hogwarts, as usual. Though Ron had invited him home, Harry knew it would be safer for everyone if he stayed at Hogwarts. Luna had stayed behind also, her father having been killed by Voldemort the year before.

_No one told me _

Even though they were friends, Luna had always been closer to Ginny than to him, but over Christmas, they had begun to bond. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had all gone to the Weasley's that Christmas, so that only left Luna and Harry at Hogwarts. . .

Harry quickly left Gryffindor tower on Christmas, eager for Christmas dinner. He was unsurprised to find Luna waiting for him outside the portrait hole.

"Hello, Harry," she said, handing him a crudely wrapped package.

Harry stared at the package, then looked back at Luna, "Luna, I thought we'd decided not to get each other gifts," he said.

Luna smiled, "It's not really a gift, more like something that I have that you deserve to have. I have a copy, it's time you did, too," she said.

Harry looked inquisitively at her, wondering what could possibly be in the package. He unwrapped it to find a picture frame. On one side of the frame was a picture of Harry and Luna that Colin had taken a few days before when they were goofing off in the snow. On the other side was a picture that Harry had never seen before. It was a picture of two young girls; they had to have been only about 13 or 14. They were laughing, arms around each other, smiling at each other and the camera. Harry recognized his mother instantly from other pictures he had seen, but couldn't place the other girl. He looked back up at Luna.

"My mother," she said, simply, "they were quite good friends, you know, your mother and mine. I know that you have lots of pictures of your father, but you don't seem to have that many of your mother, and I always liked that picture. I thought you would like to have it."

_I was going to find you_

Harry surprised both Luna and himself when he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Luna, thank you very much. Let me put this in my room, and I'll be right back."

He came back out a few moments later and they walked to the entrance hall together. Only a few students had stayed for Christmas. Most felt that they were safer at home and that Hogwarts was more vulnerable the emptier it was. In fact, only five students had stayed: Harry, Luna, Colin, Dennis, and to their great dismay, Draco Malfoy. Like in Harry's third year, one large table had been set up instead of the four house tables. Harry and Luna took seats across from Colin and Dennis, beside Professor McGonagall. Draco was seated at the other end of the table. His eyes were on the entrance hall doors.

Professor Dumbledore came in, whispered something in Draco's ear and then took a seat across from Professor McGonagall. He smiled at them all, "I would like to wish you a very merry Christmas everyone. Now let's eat," he said and food filled the dishes.

_Unexpected_

Harry noticed during dinner that one person was missing. Having spent six of the past seven Christmas' at Hogwarts, he knew who ate dinner with them and who didn't. Professor Snape was missing. This was odd. In fact, now that he thought about it, Harry couldn't remember seeing Snape at all over the past few days. He shrugged it off and turned his attention to what Luna, Colin, and Dennis were discussing.

After dinner, Harry and Luna headed outside. It had become a habit over the last few weeks for them to take a walk together. They had just walked out onto the grounds when they heard a voice behind them, "Potter," Draco called, "We need to talk."

Harry and Luna both turned, confused. For the past two weeks, Draco had avoided them, and they him. What could he possibly want? Harry turned to Luna, "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you," he said.

"You sure?" she asked, glancing suspiciously at Draco.

Harry smiled, "yeah, I'm sure. This won't take long."

She walked off and Harry turned back to Draco, "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco sneered, "Still don't trust me, do you Potter," he asked.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "I have no reason to trust you."

"But this summer, you helped me," Draco said, "and I've been wanting to ask why?"

"It's in my nature. I'm not so mean that I won't help someone in need. I still don't know if I did the right thing that day, either."

"I have chosen not to join Voldemort!" Draco hissed, his voice getting louder.

"Yes, fine, but you also haven't chosen to fight him, either, have you?" Harry yelled, "you know what, I might end up being on the losing side of this war, but at least I've chosen a side, unlike you." He lowered his voice, "And at least it's the right side."

Draco opened his mouth to retort when the cool night air was pierced by a bloodcurdling scream. Harry and Draco both turned toward the sound and Harry felt his heart clench in his chest, "Luna..." he whispered, as he took off running full speed in the direction the scream had come from. It took him a few moments to realize that Draco was right behind him.

_What you did to my heart_

Luna screamed again, and Harry heard the entrance hall doors open, but didn't look behind him. He was focused on the girl that had become increasingly important to him over the past few weeks. He ran to Luna, and followed her gaze to where a body lay a few feet away. Even through the mutilations, Harry could see the distinctive features of his least favorite Professor. He gathered Luna in his arms, turning her face to his chest. She was shaking and cried softly into his shirt.

Draco approached the body of his mentor and the man who had become like a father to him, "Professor," he whispered as he dropped to his knees. He felt tears of anger and loss come to his eyes. He hadn't cried in years. Someone had to pay for this. He lost it and buried his head in his hands.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Vector and Hagrid came running up behind them. Professor Vector knelt down beside Draco, Professor McGonagall conjured a stretcher and a sheet, while Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid surveyed the forest around the area.

Professor McGonagall placed Professor Snape on the stretcher as Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid walked back over to them, "Inside, everyone, quickly," he said, his eyes unusually grim. Professor Vector pulled Draco from the ground and led him to the castle. Harry followed, leading Luna.

They all made their way to the infirmary. Draco, Harry, and Luna sat side by side on one of the beds, Luna holding Harry's hand for dear life. She hadn't said a word and was still shaking. Professors Dumbledore and Vector placed Professor Snape on a bed where Professor Dumbledore began to examine him. He replaced the sheet and then turned to the three on the bed.

_When I lost hope_

He paused in front of Luna, "Miss Lovegood, I know this is a great shock to you, but I must ask you a few questions. Do you feel up to it?"

Luna nodded, sitting up straighter and moving closer to Harry, "Yes, Sir," she said.

"When you came across Professor Snape's body, did you see anything else out of the ordinary? Perhaps a person or even an animal that you normally wouldn't have seen in the forest?" he asked.

Luna shook her head, "No, Sir. I saw a shape on the ground at the edge of the forest. I was worried someone had gotten hurt. The forest was unusually quiet." Her voice wavered a bit.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and Malfoy, "How about you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, did you see anything?"

"No, Sir," they answered together.

"Very well, we must for now assume that Professor Snape's position was compromised. I'm sure you would feel safer tonight if you did not have to spend it alone in your house dormitories. Am I correct, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lovegood?"

They both nodded solemnly. Dumbledore nodded, "Very well, I shall retrieve and inform the Creevy brothers, and you can all spend the night in the Gryffindor common room. I will ask that Professor McGonagall stay with you. Will that suffice?"

All three nodded, and Draco turned to Dumbledore, "I know that I have been a jerk and a tad bit arrogant lately, but today I have made my decision. With your permission, Professor, I would like to join the Order."

"That will be discussed with the other members of the Order. We will talk about it in the morning," Professor Dumbledore said as he led them out of the room. I'll be going to inform the Creevy brothers. Minerva, alert the Order. Hagrid, you, Filius, and Argus need to patrol the grounds. As for you three, I will meet you at Gryffindor tower. I trust you will need things from your common rooms," he said as the Professors filed out the door.

By unspoken agreement, the three stuck together and made their way to the Ravenclaw common room. Draco and Harry waited outside while Luna went in to gather her things. While they were waiting, Harry turned to Draco, "If you don't mind me asking, Malfoy, why the sudden change of mind?" he asked.

_You were there to remind me_

Draco turned to him, "My mind has actually been made up for weeks. I just needed something to jar me, and this certainly did that."

"Then why wait so long to announce this decision?"

Draco looked at the wall, "Just put yourself in my shoes. Say you found out that you and everyone you've ever cared about are on the side of the most evil wizard in the world. You know it's wrong and that you need to switch sides, but you keep thinking of everyone you love," he looked Harry in the eye, "Imagine that you know that you will one day have to lift arms against Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny. Just imagine that you would one day have to fight everyone you ever loved. That's why."

Harry felt a strange sensation come over him. It took him a moment to realize that he understood what Draco was trying to tell him, "I understand, but it's going to take more than that to earn my trust."

Draco nodded as Luna came back out of the Ravenclaw common room. Harry turned to her, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

She nodded, and in silence they made their way to the Slytherin common room and finally to Gryffindor tower. Dennis and Colin were both unusually quiet and Professor McGonagall had set up sleeping bags for them. The five students stretched out within arms distance of each other. "Try to get some sleep," Professor McGonagall said quietly, "tomorrow things will be different." She paused and lay down on the couch, "Very different."

_This is the start_

Harry turned to Luna and reached out to take her hand in his. He looked into her eyes, surprised to realize just how much he had come to care about her in the past few weeks. He saw the same thing in her eyes that he knew was in his own.

After that night, things did indeed change. Harry and Draco found they had respect for one another, Voldemort began to attack more and more, Draco joined the Order, and Harry and Luna became virtually inseparable.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was pulled from his thoughts at the sight of the man walking toward them. Even from the distance, his bright hair was visible. "RON!" he yelled.

_And life is a road_

Ron turned toward the voice and sighed with relief when he saw the familiar figures. Surely they had found Hermione. He had been searching to no avail. They had been separated when the fighting broke out. He ran toward the voice hoping against hope that Hermione was there.

Harry hugged his best friend tightly, "Thank goodness," he whispered.

_And I wanna keep going_

Ron pulled back and looked from face to face, "Where's Hermione?" he asked, not seeing her.

"We haven't found her yet, Ron," Luna answered.

Ron's face collapsed, "You haven't?" he whispered. The chances of them finding her were getting slimmer.

_Love is a river_

"No, nor Ginny," Draco answered, "but nor have we found their wands, so there's still hope. How many wands have you collected?"

Ron held up a handful, "Professor Sprout's, McMillian's, Moody's, and Dean's."

Harry nodded and pointed toward a hill in the distance, "Let's head up there. Maybe there are other survivors."

_I wanna keep flowing_

The rest nodded, and they set off in that direction. Ron turned to Harry, "Did you defeat him?" he asked. Even though he had been fighting Voldemort for over five years, Ron still couldn't bring himself to say his name.

Harry nodded, "He took a lot of us with him, though. Professor McGonagall didn't make it."

"Anyone seen my mum," Ron asked, dreading finding his mother dead.

_Life is a road now and forever_

The rest shook their heads and Luna made her way to Ron unsteadily. She held out a wand to him, "Here, Ron, this was Charlie's. I figured you'd like to have it."

Ron looked down at his brother's wand as tears sprang to his eyes, "Thank you, Luna," he said, looking into the woman's eyes, "Thank you."

_Wonderful journey_

"Anyone seen Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Draco and Luna both shook their heads, but Ron was staring at a body to their right.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron was drawn to the red hair, and gasped as he recognized his brother George. He dropped down by the body and quickly felt for a pulse. Not finding one, he broke into silent tears.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

"I'm sorry, Ron," Draco whispered.

"S'ok," Ron answered, "he's back with Fred and Alicia now." A faint smile lit up his face, "almost makes me feel sorry for God." He stood up and pocketed George's wand.

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

Ron tried not to think that he might be the only member of his family left, but if they didn't find Ginny and Molly soon, he might just be. His thoughts turned to Hermione. His arms ached to hold her, to make her pain go away. If only he could find her.

_In the end I wanna be standing_

After all their arguments, he and Hermione had finally come to their senses in their sixth year. They had been together ever since. When Voldemort killed Hermione's parents that year, it was Ron who ran to comfort her, and Ron to whom she had clung.

_At the beginning with you_

As the walked toward the hill, Ron's thoughts took him back six years, to that very day.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been just after summer term started. The Easter holidays were approaching and as usual, Hermione was spending them drawing up study schedules for each of them...

"Here, Harry" she said, handing him a piece of parchment with different days flashing colors.

She held Ron's out to him. Ron took it grudgingly, "Ah, Mione, there's still ages to go until exams."

_We were strangers_

"Not as long as you think," Hermione answered, looking at her watch, "Well, I'll be in the library."

Ron watched as she walked out of the portrait hole, before turning his attention back to his homework.

Harry got to his feet, sighing heavily, "Well, I've got to get to Occulmency lessons. See you at dinner."

"See ya," Ron answered, his attention now on the schedule that Hermione made. He worked for about an hour in silence before he heard the portrait hole open again. He glanced up, thinking it was Hermione back, and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall climb in. Professor McGonagall always had a strict look about her, but now she looked upset, almost worried. Ron had only seen the Professor in the common room a handful of times, none of which were good, and wondered what the bad news was now.

_On a crazy adventure_

She made her way over to him, "Mr. Weasley, have you seen Miss Granger?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Ron began to get worried, "She said she was going to library. Is she ok?" he immediately asked, standing.

Professor McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine. I just need to talk to her," she said, noticing the look of relief that washed the young man's face.

"Oh," Ron said, relaxing, "well, that was about an hour ago, but she might still be there."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Perhaps we should go and find her?" she suggested.

Ron nodded dumbly, now extremely worried. Something had to be horribly wrong if she wanted him to accompany her. Ron dared to speak, "Professor," he started, "What's wrong?"

She set off toward the library and for a moment Ron wondered if she had even heard him. When she finally did speak, her voice was low, "I'm afraid that I have bad news for Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. I feel she will need support. Am I wrong in assuming that you will be there for her?" she asked.

_Never dreaming_

"No, ma'am," Ron answered, a little taken aback, "What's happened?"

She shot him a look, then her face softened as she saw the worry on his face, "Miss Granger's parents have been killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Ron's face drained of all color. They had arrived at the library. Through the doors, Ron could see Hermione's head bent over a book. This was going to devastate her. He looked back at Professor McGonagall, "I'll go get her," he said.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Ok, I'll wait here," he opened the door, "Mr. Weasley," she continued, "let me tell her."

Ron nodded and walked through the door. He slowly made his way to the table where she was sitting. She looked up when his shadow fell across her book, "Hey, Ron," she said, glancing up at him. Then she did a doubletake, "Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair, "Professor McGonagall needs to see you," he whispered, "she's waiting outside."

Hermione could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. She stood up, nodding, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Please, Mione," he said, his voice breaking, "just come."

Hermione was speechless. She followed him helplessly back to where Professor McGonagall was waiting on them.

_Our dreams would come true_

As they left the library, Professor McGonagall stopped Dennis Creevy as he was coming in, "Mr. Creevy, would you be so kind as to go to Professor Snape's office and fetch Mr. Potter for me. Tell him I'm afraid it's an emergency. We will be in my office."

Although obviously terrified at being sent to see Snape, Dennis nodded and set off at once. Professor McGonagall beckoned for Ron and Hermione to follow her and they set off toward her office in silence.

Ron kept glancing sideways at Hermione, wondering how she was going to take the news. She looked scared to death. Remembering his word to help support her, he reached over and intertwined their fingers. Hermione's head shot up, but she didn't pull away he noticed. He tried to smile reassuringly, but failed immensely.

_Now here we stand_

Once inside her office Professor McGonagall leaned back against her desk, "Miss Granger," she said gently, "I'm afraid I have horrible news."

Hermione glanced from Professor McGonagall to Ron, feeling tears spring to her eyes, "What's wrong?" she whispered, turning back to Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know an easy way to put this, so I'm just going to say it ok. Please don't think me harsh, but sugarcoating it is not going to help you now," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded, squeezing Ron's hand that was still clasped firmly in hers.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath, "We received word this morning that your parents were murdered last night in their home. By He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Hermione looked from Professor McGonagall to Ron, "No, no, it can't be." The tears were falling freely down her face unchecked. She put her face in her hands, "but I just got a letter from them. They were fine."

Professor McGonagall looked out the window, "I'm sorry, Miss Granger."

Still shaking her head, Hermione collapsed to the floor on her knees. Ron knelt next to her and put his arms around her, silent tears running down his cheeks, "I'm sorry, Hermione, so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled her hands from her face and threw them around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

_Unafraid of the future_

Ron held her tightly, not daring to let her go. Professor McGonagall leaned down to him, "I'm going to head Mr. Potter off."

Ron nodded, turning his attention back to Hermione. He gently rocked her back and forth, whispering words in her ear. He looked up when the door opened and saw Harry standing there, white as a sheet. He came and sat down next to them and gently began rubbing Hermione's back, "I'm sorry, Mione," he whispered.

Hermione pulled back to look at him, but didn't let go of Ron. She laid her head down on his shoulder and looked at Harry. "It'll be ok," Ron whispered.

She turned to look up at him, "How can it be ok? I'm all alone now."

"Hey, you are not," Ron answered, "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm sure neither is Harry. I'll always be here for you, Mione, always."

_At the beginning with you_

How long they sat on the floor in Professor McGonagall office none of them could remember. But after that, Hermione and Ron slowly began a relationship. To both of them, they had finally confronted their feelings that day on that cold, hard floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginerva Weasley's eyes flickered open. She was vaguely aware of someone gently shaking her and turned in their direction. The face before her was blurred, but still recognizable, "hey Mione," she whispered, bringing her hand to her head.

_And life is a road_

Hermione Granger sighed with relief, "Thank goodness, Gin," she said, "I was starting to worry."

Ginny gingerly sat up, "I'd be more worried about myself if I were you," she said, looking at the ugly cut that marred Hermione's face, "I think you need stitches, and you look like you're losing a lot of blood."

_And I wanna keep going_

"I can't get it to stop," Hermione answered as she surveyed their surroundings, "I think we should get out of here. Can you walk?" Hermione was looking at Ginny's left leg.

Ginny followed her gaze. Her left ankle was shoeless and completely black and blue, "I don't even remember that happening. Help me up?"

Hermione stood up and carefully pulled Ginny to her feet.

_Love is a river _

Ginny tried to put weight on her ankle and cried out in pain, "Ok, don't think that's gonna work. Think you can support me?"

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny's waist and they began the slow trek. Ginny kept her eye on the ground to see where she was going, "do you see anyone?" she asked, breathing heavily.

_I wanna keep flowing_

"No," Hermione answered, "Which is odd. I guess the battle moved on after we were knocked unconscious. I just hope we aren't walking directly into enemy hands."

Ginny shook her head, "Harry did it, you know he did. He would die before letting Voldemort live."

Hermione sighed, "I just hope he didn't have to. Luna would be devastated."

_Life is a road now and forever_

"Hermoine," Ginny whispered, "what are the odds that all of us survived?"

Hermione turned and Ginny could see tears in her eyes, "Honestly, not good, but we've all trained well, that should work in our favor. Don't give up hope until we have too Gin. I'd hate to think we're the only ones left."

Ginny nodded, "See any wands we need to collect?"

Hermione shook her head, "I think we won this portion of the fight. I've collected only Mundungus' wand so far and don't see anyone else that I recognize. That reminds me, do you have your wand?" she asked.

_Wonderful journey_

Ginny searched her pockets, but to no avail. Hermione sighed, "I don't either. I guess they didn't check the bodies too well. Let's hope that we find the others before they meet someone who tells them that we're dead. In the meantime, we'll have to use Mundungus' wand to defend ourselves. I just hope there isn't a curse on it."

Ginny allowed a small chuckle to escape.

Hermoine looked at her, "Well, wouldn't you jump at the chance to curse a thief's wand? Hell, Mundungus would probably do it himself."

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

"You're probably right," Ginny giggled, then fell silent as they saw movement to their right.

Hermione dropped her arm from around Ginny and turned toward the noise, "Gin, find a body and take it's wand," she said. Ginny scrambled on her knees to the nearest death eater and took his wand. As she struggled to get back on her feet, she watched as Crookshanks made his way to them.

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

Hermione sighed with relief and bent down to pet him, "Hello there, Crookshanks, was it you making all that noise?" She put her arm back around Ginny's waist, "Keep a hold of that wand, just in case," she whispered.

Ginny nodded. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Hermione broke it, "Well, now that we've sufficiently scared ourselves silly, we need a diversion."

_In the end I wanna be standing_

"What kind of diversion," Ginny asked; the pain in her ankle was getting worse. A diversion would help take her mind off the pain.

Hermione grinned, "Tell me about the day you and Draco started heading toward a relationship. I know you were friends for a while, but you never told us how you became friends. I'm curious, and frankly we need something to take our mind off the pain."

Ginny nodded, seeing how pale Hermione was turning, the cut on her face still bleeding profusely, "Well, it all started in my seventh year...

_At the beginning with you_


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny made her way to the back of the library. She needed to think and the only place she ever got any privacy was a secluded window seat in the back of the library. Her week had been hectic, and she still couldn't get rid of the nightmares that had plagued her since her first year. She hadn't slept well since then. Last night they had been so bad that she had slept through Transfiguration this morning. Professor McGonagall hadn't been pleased. The window was where Ginny came to cry.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

Even though she could probably explain her reasons, she didn't want anyone's sympathy or the looks that people used to give her back then. So, she dealt with it on her own. She turned the last corner, ready to just break down and cry when she stopped in her tracks. Someone was already sitting there. She saw him straighten, but he didn't turn to face her.

Ginny backed up, stammering, "Oh, I'm sorry, usually no one ever comes back here. I'll leave you alone," she said. She didn't really want to give him a reason to insult her family anymore.

To her surprise, all he did was bring his knees up to his chest, and rest his chin on them, "Plenty of room for both of us," he said, continuing to stare out the window, not even glancing in her direction.

Looking back on that day, Ginny firmly believed that if he had said anything else, or even said that in any other tone, she probably wouldn't have stayed. But he sounded so dejected that she was curious as to why he wanted her company. So she set her books down, and went and sat next to him on the window seat, mirroring his posture.

"Why do you choose this window?" His voice was so soft that Ginny wasn't even sure that she heard him correctly.

Ginny paused, wondering how often he had seen her back here, then answered his question, "Because from here you can see directly off Hogwarts grounds. I don't want to start to feel too safe. Seeing the outside world brings me back to reality," she said.

Draco nodded, "I don't think you need any help with reality," he said, and for the first time, actually turned to look at her, "I see you, you know. Always wandering the halls at night, claiming prefect duties. You have the nightmares don't you?" His tone wasn't accusatory, simply honest.

_Like me alone in the dark_

It was his tone that made her tell the truth, "Sometimes," she admitted.

Draco nodded, "So do I," he muttered, "So do I." He turned back to the window, "and just think, both of our nightmares are caused by the same man."

Ginny wondered if he was talking about Voldemort or his father; it could have been either. She had seen Draco around the school, even though he should have left it last year. She risked asking him about it, "I've seen you too, and I've wondered why you're still here."

Draco sighed, "Everything started fine, I made the decision to fight Voldemort and followed in Professor Snape's steps as a spy. I just got luckier than him. I escaped before I was killed. Voldemort knows I betrayed him, so I'm stuck here inbetween doing jobs for Dumbledore."

Ginny nodded, "I figured something like that." She turned and looked out the window, "you know, I come here to cry. See that tree over there, at the edge of the grounds. It grows stronger each year, but I know that it can be destroyed no matter how strong. When I get depressed, I come here to cry, and then I see that tree, and realize that Voldemort, like that tree, can be destroyed, no matter how strong he is. It gives me hope."

_Now I know my dream will live on_

"Hope is a very important thing," Draco agreed, then smirked, "you're one of the few people that I know that isn't afraid to say Voldemort's name."

Ginny let out a harsh laugh, "Well, once he's been in your mind, you kind of feel like you have the right to call him by his name. Besides, why is he so special to have people fear his name? I mean, all this nonsense about half-bloods and muggle-borns. Hell, he's a half-blood himself."

"How did you know that?" Draco asked, "It's not really something he spreads around."

"Well, his sixteen year old self wanted to make sure that everyone knew he hated his muggle father. It was one of the few things that he talked about," she answered, "Can we talk about something else please. My day's been bad enough."

Draco nodded, "I was sorry to hear about your father," he said.

Ginny felt tears come to her eyes and nodded, wiping her eyes, "Have you had any luck convincing your friends?"

Draco looked at her sharply, his eyes asking a question.

_I've been waiting so long_

Ginny shrugged, "Luna mentioned it." For some reason Ginny didn't yet know, Luna and Draco had slowly become friends over the past year. Luna and Harry had gotten together around the same time, but none of them would talk about how it all happened.

Draco nodded and looked at his hands, "Pansy's been convinced. She's spying for Dumbledore now. Blaise was found out a few months ago, the healers don't know if he'll ever wake up," he looked up at her, "What if I get all my friends killed?" he voiced a fear that had been nagging at him.

Ginny surprised herself and Draco by reaching over to touch his hand, "They made the right choice and you did the right think trying to convince them. Better them to die fighting for the light, than to die fighting for the dark, or even to live in the dark."

Draco nodded, "thank you, Ginny," he whispered, just as Madam Pince came over to rush them out. They stood up and Draco waited patiently while Ginny gathered her things.

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

They walked towards the door. Ginny turned to Draco, "By the way, Draco, I never asked, why did you choose that window?"

Draco smiled, the first real smile Ginny had ever seen on his face, "I wanted to meet you," he confessed.

Ginny smiled in return as they left the library.


	7. Chapter 7

"Things just kind of picked up from there," Ginny finished her story, panting, "Mione, we're going to have to take a break, I don't think I can take much more."

Hermione looked at her then glanced at their surroundings. Movement caught her eye to their left. Hermione saw a flash of red and blonde, and turned back to Ginny, "Gin, look, I think I see Ron and Draco."

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

Ginny whipped her head around to follow Hermione's gaze. She, too, caught a glance of bright red hair that could only belong to one of her family members, "Ron!"

Ron jerked his head around, trying to locate the source of the sound. His gaze fell on the bright red hair of a woman clinging to another woman with long brown hair. He turned to the others, "It's Hermione, and Ginny," he said, and took off running in their direction, Draco right behind him. Harry and Luna came as quickly as they could with Luna's hurt leg.

Hermione waited until Ginny was safely in Draco's arms before launching herself into Ron's, "Thank goodness," she whispered.

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

Ron ran his fingers through her hair and held her tightly, "Mione, I've been so worried. Are you ok," he whispered, lightly touching the cut on her cheek.

Hermione winced at his touch, but smiled, "I'm fine," she said, relaxing in his arms, "just fine."

Ginny clung to Draco, crying softly, "I feared the worst," she said.

"So did I," Draco admitted, giving her a quick kiss, "but now we're both ok."

_Starting out on a journey_

Ginny nodded as Luna and Harry came up to them, "Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Dead," Harry answered, "Are you both ok?"

"Except for this cut," Hermione answered, "which looks worse than it is, I promise."

"My ankle's pretty beat up," Ginny said, leaning heavily on Draco.

"Let's head back toward the hill," Luna said, "there has to be more survivors."

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

Draco picked up Ginny and carried her and the rest walked beside them. "Ron," Ginny said, "have you seen anyone else?"

Ron hung his head, "Charlie and George are gone, but we haven't seen Mum or Fleur," he answered.

Ginny nodded, tears in her eyes, "We found Mundungus' wand, but that's it. Also, if there are other survivors, I'm afraid they think Hermione and I are dead. We didn't have our wands on us when we woke up."

Draco nodded, "it's ok, Gin, we'll get them back and set everyone straight."

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

Harry turned to Hermione, "You guys didn't see Dumbledore by any chance did you?"

Hermione shook her head, allowing Ron to help her begin the ascent up the hill.

Luna looked at Harry, "Dumbledore made it, you know he did," she said.

Harry nodded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I hope so, love, I hope so."

_In the end I wanna be standing_

They reached the top of the hill, most of them out of breath. Draco lowered Ginny gingerly onto her good foot, and the six of them gazed at the scene below them. Everywhere wizards were celebrating. Harry recognized many faces, including Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, there's Mum," Ginny said, excitedly.

"I see her, Gin," Ron answered. He turned to the rest, "It's over, you guys. It's finally over." He picked up Hermione and swung her around before placing her on her feet again.

"I just wish that all of our father's could be here to see this," Luna said, "even yours Draco."

Draco smiled, "thank you, Luna," he said.

_At the beginning with you_

Six individuals. Five families. Five different fathers, all taken by the same war, left their children to make a new world. They would live on to tell the stories to the next generation. Stories of a brave Professor who died doing something right when everyone thought he wasn't. Stories of a wise old man who stood up to the most evil wizard in the world. Stories about a young group of students who fought evil at an early age. Stories of one young man who defeated Voldemort. Most importantly, however, they would all live on.

THE END.


End file.
